


Intimidation

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asylum, Alternate Universe - Mental Hospital, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Church isn't an AI whaaat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Freelancer Program went to shit, and after every Freelancer had picked each other off one by one, there were two left. Agent Carolina, who was on the run and VERY wanted, and Agent Washington. </p><p>Who was, after being caught, found Mentally Insane and brought to the Soldier Care Recovery Ward (Codename: Blood Gulch) in Valhalla Hospital. This is where he meets the ragtag group of the mentally unstable, Blood Gulch Gang.</p><p> </p><p>(written in Wash's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidation

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that I came up with and won't be finished  
> I thought it would be fun
> 
> I HOPE PEOPLE LIKE IT
> 
> Oh and I didn't proof read it b/c it's like 2:40 in the morning and I have places to be tomorrow. I'll proof read it l8er<3  
> Enjoy!!~

I was told not to be intimidated or scared, that this place with the faded white walls and the strong smell of cleaner was safe. I was spoken to slowly, as if I were some small child or someone who was slow.

Being apart of one of the most dangerous failed UNSC programs, I have no reason to feel intimidated or scared. I was apart of the Freelancer program, where they stirred up one of the most dangerous, most meanest soldiers around, me being one of them. However, those Freelancers turned against the people who brought up the program and eventually went after each other. The entire Freelancer program crashed, and the ones who survived hunted down one another and killed each other. The only survivors were Me and Agent Carolina. Carolina is currently one of the most wanted mentally unstable person in, what I can imagine, the universe.

And then there's me, Agent Washington, being held in handcuffs and taken to a Mental Hospital. Honestly, it's better than prison, and whats even better is that I'm being taken to a specific ward where broken soldiers are taken. Not the kind of Post-traumatic Stress Disorder soldiers, the ones who are fucked up beyond that. People who are incapable of dealing with civilian life.

I sigh. 'People incapable of dealing with idiots, actually.'

I kind of zoned out during the final enrollment, as in just checking things out and seeing if everything is in place for my 'transfer'. The dude who was in charge of all of my information basically did all the question asking and answering for me, when it came to being admitted into Valhalla asylum, specifically the Blood Gulch ward. 'A weird name for fucked up soldiers, if you ask me.'

"Alright David, follow me and I'll show you to your new quarters."

"It's Washington." I snap. I was immediately swarmed by two guards in white scrubs, both taking me by my elbows and leading me away. I didn't struggle, following the woman with the (really tight) grey dress. The men accompanying me were a nice size, sure, taller than me. But I could easily take the both of them down, even with my hands cuffed behind my back. Even if I was easily one of the lesser Freelancers from the program. But, if I did, what would be the point?

But despite the tight dress and the guards that littered the white halls, I was almost convinced to break free because of this woman's fucking small talk.

"You know, I feel real bad for you UNSC guys. It must be tough." Gee, I wondered when she figured that one out. "Usually when we have patients come in they bring their own wardrobe, but you guys only have, like... armor and pajamas and that's it. At least the other guys had personal belongings, pictures of families and such-" She stopped to turn and give me a smile, but she quickly faltered at what I assumed to be the dangerous glare on my face.

It's not like she's wrong. I didn't bring anything personal with me when I got the letter about the freelancer program, the little I did bring was confiscated and was never seen again. But it doesn't bother me in the least, I didn't have any siblings and my parents were on the verge of dying before I left anyway. There's nobody to miss on my part.

I never realized I was growling until what's-her-face snapped me out of my thoughts with a cough. "Alright, alright we're here." I looked up to find another set of guards with white scrubs (jesus why is everything white around here?), and a man in grey scrubs. Everybody in grey seems to be in some sort of authority around here. 

"Uh, I'll be handing you off to Doctor Corrigan. He's in charge of the Blood Gulch Ward, so you're going to be seeing him more than you're going to be seeing me." As she spoke, the guards behind me began to unlock my cuffs. She gave a last awkward cough before walking away, leaving me with Corrigan, who just simply smiled and held the door open for me. I walked in without any guards latched to my arms, but still trailing behind me, and to my surprise instead of finding a hallway of doors there was a room of a whole bunch essential bullshit.

"Alright just pick out a set of clothes and whatever type of shampoo, toothpaste, deodorant you use and a toothbrush. All that bullshit. Just make sure, with the clothes you pick is the clothes you actually like, because you'll be wearing it for a while. Due to budget, and since you guys didn't even come with clothes, we'll have extras of the clothes you chose."

Easily, I already jumped towards the grey sweatpants with yellow trim and a simple, dark grey t-shirt.

I grabbed the rest of my hygiene bullshit, I wasn't too picky (except I made sure to get the shampoo that went easy on hair dye...) and just within a span of 10 minutes I announced my readiness. Corrigan pushed past me and revealed a keycard, sliding it into a pocket near the door. A series of clicks were heard and the door slid open, this time revealing (as expected) a hallway of doors.

He began to lead. "You won't be sharing a roommate, because as of now we have 10 rooms and only 9 patients. This ward isn't big, so there's no need for a tour. At the end of this hallway are a set of doors, that lead into the Recreation Area, and beyond that another set of doors that lead to the kitchen." He stopped at the end of the hallway near the last set of doors (there were five evenly spaced doors on each side of the hall).

Corrigan brought up an Expo marker and began to write on the white board next to the door. I hadn't noticed before, but all the doors had a white board next to it, each sporting a name. As Corrigan set the Expo marker on the white board (it was magnetic) after writing 'WASH' in grey ink, he opened the door. The room was as expected, white.

"Alright, so you got a desk, a bed, a bookshelf, and your own bathroom with a shower. As you can see, we have cameras set in every corner, including the bathroom and shower." He gestured towards the cameras. 

"Doctor Ainsworth and I are in charge of this Ward, so you will be roused, monitored, and put to bed by us and a few nurses here and there each and every day. We wake you up at 8, put you to bed at 10, and between those times you'll be served three meals a day with snacks in-between. There'll be therapy at random times, and you MUST attend. And, excluding those times, it will be free roamed. So you can hangout in your room, hangout in the Rec Area, or the kitchen whatever. We have tons of rules around here but the only rules you need to know, specifically, is you cannot go into any one else's rooms unless you're invited and to play nice and not provoke anyone. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Well. Just get yourself situated. Change and leave your old clothes in the hamper. It's getting around bed time, but we'll try to get you introduced to everybody before you go to sleep, so you don't have to meet them in the morning. You can shut your door, just remember we have security watching. We can come in whenever, but we try to knock. We'll come and get you in about 10 minutes."

I rolled my eyes and stepped in, kicking the door behind me. I threw my shit on the bed and sighed, running my fingers through my hair and grabbed my clothes, walking to the bathroom. I threw my new clothes in the sink and tugged off my old shirt, grunting harshly. I look the same as I always had. Fairly built, with scars to spare. Same spiked yellow hair. The only difference is that my once black roots were now turning grey. That, and my eyes. Wow, when did my eyes turn so... dark? Tired looking? I've never had those bags before, well, not after...

I sighed again and began to get dressed. I began to sigh a lot more often nowadays.

-x-

The knock on the door made me jump awake. I stood up quickly, my guard on edge, and glared as Corrigan poked his head through the door. I hadn't even realized I fell asleep.

"Hey Wash, we're all ready if you are."

I grunted and strutted my way through the door, pushing my way through Corrigan and making my way through the doors. The Rec room wasn't that big, but roomy enough to hold 12 people. To my surprise, it wasn't white. It was yellow. And there was carpet instead of tile. But what didn't surprise me is the cushioned chairs spread in a circle, all being occupied except for one which I imagine is reserved for me. And all eyes were staring at me.

I turned to Corrigan, who only had his head popping from the slightly ajar door. I glared harshly, knowing very well the guy was going to leave me here. "Yeah, sorry bud my shifts over. Ainsworth will be taking care of you now. See ya' tomorrow Wash!" He smiled and shut the door behind him. I scrunched my face up in distaste as a woman's voice called.

"Washington!" I turned and straightened my face. She wasn't as fit as the woman at the front desk, but she was pretty in the face. With blonde hair, which I liked. She stood and smiled. "Washington, I'm Doctor Ainsworth, come! Come have a seat!" Like a dog. I followed and sat.

"Alright, everyone this is David Washington. Like all of you, goes by his last name; Washington." She smiled and sat. "Like last time, everybody, we all go around and say our names and why we're here and a fact!" Her voice was too cheery for her own good. I growled.

Before anyone spoke I could tell this was a ragtag group. From brick wall to dough boy, angry to extremely cheery. I'm going to be tortured, aren't I?

"We'll have Caboose start and go Clockwise. :>"

"Hello Washingtub! I am Michael J. Caboose and I'm here for... uh..." I could already tell by the way he talks he's got brain damage. "Oh! Yes! Sheila accidentally shot me. Sheila's a tank." Yup. Brain damage. But he is no bull to mess with, the guy was like a brick wall that smiled too wide. Shaggy brown hair, moved too much, with blue sweatpants. Now that I think about it, everybody had different colored sweatpants.

I turned my head to eye the one next. I could already tell he was sick of everybody's shit by his angered expression. A different shade of blue sweatpants, a little darker. A guy I could possibly get along with.

"Church."

"And?" Ainsworth said with a smile.

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Jesus christ, okay, anger issues I guess." "Alright Tu-" 

"Lavernius Tucker, and I'm a registered sex machine." He smirked. I suppressed a snarl. If it weren't for him saying his first name, I would imagine the guy to be mexican, his skin is so light. That's the least of my annoyance, however, as he looked at me and bit his lip. I'm about to punch his lip if he doesn't-

"I'm Donut!" Oh god. Pink sweatpants, chirpy voice, Ken Doll good looking- "You can imagine why I'm here." He winked. As annoying as this guy is, I'm a little surprised. I know Homosexuals are strictly forbidden from the UNSC but- being in a Mental Hospital? Something else has got to be wrong with him. I'll figure it out later, I guess, when I get to know the guy. From a distance, mind you.

"I'm Frank DuFresne. Just call me Doc." Well he seems pretty norma- "AND ALL OF YOU ARE FOOLS! BURN BENEA- Let me get a word in, jeez! And that's O'Malley. I guess he's my... Other side."

I'm sick of this place already. I really fucking hope there's someone here to relate wi- Holy shit if this Tucker guy doesn't stop looking at me. I snarl at him and it took nearly all my might to just not spit on the tongue he's sticking out at me, god forbid, playfully.

"I'm Simmons, I'm here on account of major OCD." He smiled.

"Shutup, you're here too because you went insane." Dough boy spoke, with a smug on his face. Simmons turned, his face turning into a tomato within a hot second.

"Shutup! You went insane too, remember?!"

"Whatever. I'm Grif." I could tell these two were close. Their chairs were a little closer than usual and, the look they gave each other, that was no trivia question. There was Chemistry.

"And I'm Sarge! Cap-" I sighed harshly. I'm already done with this guy. I zoned out the second he started talking, my eyes straying back to Tucker eyeing me. I clenched my fists harshly and snarled, ready to go straight for his throat if he didn't-

"Washington? You can go."

"Oh. Oh, um." I eyed the eight watching me and glared harshly. I hated each and every one of them already.

"I'm Washington, I'm here for homicide."

Remember when the guards said not to be intimidated? I don't think they're the intimidating ones anymore.


End file.
